As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as resource sharing or “cloud computing.” Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer can obtain access to various services through the cloud, or across at least one network, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware associated with the services.
In many instances, a customer will provide data to be stored to persistent storage, or at least to be processed using one of the resources. In many instances this can result in the data being at least temporarily stored in volatile memory, meaning that the data can be lost in the event of a power failure or other such event. While there are ways to attempt to protect this data, the restore process generally lacks the logic needed to perform an intelligent operation with the data and prevent the data from being overwritten or otherwise compromised after being restored.